warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Abilities
Introduction Abilities refer to the special functions available to some robots. Abilities are manually activated and have a cool-down period after each use before they can be used again. Abilities have separate, distinct icon buttons in the control layout. The Carnage's built-in Ancile shield is not considered an ability as it is always active and not controllable by the player, the same being true for the Haechi's energy shield, Lancelot's front-mounted shields, and the Bulgasari's side-mounted shield, as these are inbuilt and cannot be removed. Jump Featured on: Cossack2.png|'Cossack'|link=Cossack Rogatka2.png|'Rogatka'|link=Rogatka Griffin3.png|'Griffin'|link=Griffin Raven.png|'Raven'|link=Raven This ability propels the robot into the air. Each robot's jump distance is pre-set (with the Rogatka's being shortest and Griffin’s being the longest) and cannot be changed, even via upgrading. While jumping, robots travel much faster than their walking speed (this speed boost only lasts as long as the jump). Jump allows a robot to quickly gain an advantageous position, jump over obstacles, retreat, or dodge rocket fire. The cooldown for jumps is started as soon as they are triggered. Due to this, assuming the landing occurs on the same plane as the jump, Cossack only has one second between landing and being able to jump again, while Rogatka has 2s, and Griffin has 19s. One important point to note is that the robot is stationary for a second after completing the jump and landing on the ground. This can be known as the "stun" effect because of the animation the legs do upon landing. This mechanic also applies to all 2-legged robots that land upon falling down a cliff or other edge. Jump drive can be broken by getting a critical hit from an enemy. Upon breaking, the jump can no longer be used for the duration of the battle (or how long the robot is still alive). It is the only ability in the game that can be destroyed. Raven has jump but has a different feature from the other jumping robots. Unlike the other robots, it has 2 jump charges and can be used in midair. This allows the Raven to jump to places that are inaccessible to normal jumping robots. Assault Mode Featured on: Rhino2.png|'Rhino'|link=Rhino Deploys a passive frontal assault shield which can absorb enemy fire. The shield works the same way as the Écu shield. Rocket splash damage bypasses the shield and the shield can ultimately be destroyed after receiving enough damage. Activating Assault Mode also dramatically increases movement speed (100% increase), but disables the medium hardpoints and severely hinders main hull rotation speed, making the Rhino vulnerable to flanking. This means that when you move the camera to another location, this robot will turn very slowly on its legs, and targets can't be acquired on the other side when this mode is active. It also prevents the robot from moving backward. This ability can be a huge advantage when used correctly: it allows the robot to absorb composite or plasma shots, quickly seize vulnerable beacons, or make a breakthrough in enemy lines. If the shield is destroyed, the robot will act normally as if the ability was disabled (medium weapons become re-enabled and the hull can turn again). The cooldown for deploying/dropping the shield is 2 seconds. The shield is one of the most durable in game. Stealth Featured on: Stalker4.png|'Stalker'|link=Stalker Enemies become unable to target or lock onto the Stalker for 8 seconds. This is followed by a 16 second cooldown period before Stealth can be activated again (2 seconds to recharge 1 second of stealth). When in stealth, a crossed-out eye symbol replaces the cloaked player's name. Stealth significantly decreases the accuracy of enemy weapons since they cannot acquire a target lock, disabling the vertical auto-aim. However, the splash damage from rocket weaponry such as the Pin or the Orkan or stray fire can still damage a robot with stealth mode activated. Rush Featured on: Carnage2.png|'Carnage'|link=Carnage Lancelot2.png|'Lancelot'|link=Lancelot Temporarily increases the speed of the robot allowing it to quickly close range with the enemy or perform a hasty retreat. It is similar to the Assault Mode ability of the Rhino but without the shield (although both robots with Rush have built-in shields) or severely limited traverse. Rush increases the base movement speed of a robot by 66% for a period of 10 seconds, followed by a 20 second downtime. Because of its long recharge duration, timing the activation of the Rush ability is absolutely critical. Unlike jumps, the cooldown begins at the end of the ability’s effect (not the start). Sentry Mode Featured on: Fujin3.png|'Fujin'|link=Fujin Activates a passive energy shield, similar to the Ancile but faster-regenerating. Energy weapons, such as the Zeus, bypass the shield. It is vulnerable to Thunder, as these can quickly deplete the shield at 500 meters. See the Ancile section for more information. The shield slowly regenerates over a period of time, noticeably much faster than an Ancile. After taking too much fire from non-energy weapons, the shield temporarily disappears. While the mode is activated, Fūjin loses leg mobility and is raised for a more advantageous field-of-view but can still turn around and shoot. When toggled, it has a cooldown time of two seconds before it can be triggered again. Bastion Mode Featured on: Raijin3.png|'Raijin'|link=Raijin Deploys two passive frontal shields which have the same mechanics as the Écu shield, and blocks every type of weapon except unguided rockets (splash) and homing missiles hitting its sides. While it is activated, the Raijin's torso is raised for a more advantageous field-of-view and can be turned around to shoot, but the robot itself remains stationary. The Raijin also gains a 30% damage increase to its weapons. When toggled, it has a cooldown time of four seconds before it can be triggered again. If the shields get destroyed, one still can use this mode to get a +30% damage boost without an actual shield. Phalanx Mode Featured on: Gareth3.png|'Gareth'|link=Gareth Galahad2.png|'Galahad'|link=Galahad This ability rotates the in-built shield on the Gareth and Galahad from the side to the front of the robot (and vice versa). When in the front position the shield blocks any non-splash damage weapons, but it also reduces the robot's walking speed by 20%. Phalanx mechanism can't be broken like the jump drive, however, if the shield is shot off, one still can use this mode, getting 20% speed handicap without an actual shield. Quick Draw Featured on: Jesse3.png|'Jesse'|link=Jesse Doc2.png|'Doc'|link=Doc Butch.png|'Butch'|link=Butch Quick Draw deactivates one set of weapons and activates another, allowing the deactivated set to reload while inactive. While it is activated, the animation for the weapon switch plays takes place. This animation is played and lasts about a fraction of a second When toggled, it has a cooldown time of 10 seconds for Jesse, 14 seconds for Doc and 20 seconds for Butch before the weapons can be swapped back. Dash Featured on: Kumiho.png|'Kumiho'|link=Kumiho Haechi.png|'Haechi'|link=Haechi Bulgasari.png|'Bulgasari'|link=Bulgasari Strider.png|'Strider'|link=Strider Dash could be perceived as a cross between Rush and Jump. Robots that use Dash travels 60~80 meters horizontally in a single quick leap. No vertical obstacles could be jumped over with the use of this ability. Currently, Dash is the only ability that can hold two charges, that could be used very quickly almost as a single double-dash. Cooldown is 5 (Kumiho), 12 (Haechi) and 15 (Bulgasari) seconds per charge. Once the first charge is expended - recharge begins. The second charge could be used while the first one is on reload, making it very flexible to use. For example, if the dash on the Kumiho is used twice in a row, you only have to wait for 3 seconds after the second dash (that is the first one already recharged) and can be used that way to outrace many light robots if dashing all the time. Descend Featured on: 19A7E2F5-AB4C-4AFB-91B9-F908505F111B.png|'Inquisitor'|link=Inquisitor Spectre2.png|'Spectre'|link=Spectre This ability is a combination of the Jump and Stealth abilities. When activated, the robot jumps as far as a Griffin would, simultaneously activating stealth with it. After landing on any surface, the stealth remains for 5 seconds before cooling down for 20 seconds. Like Rush and normal Stealth, the ability countdown starts after the stealth is over. Like Stealth, splash damage from unguided rockets and stray fire can still damage the robot, and this robot still suffers from landing lags due to it having 2 legs instead of 4. This ability can still be broken with a critical hit on the torso/leg connection, preventing it from using that ability again, like the Jump ability, and the jump distance remains the same for levels 1 and 12. This ability should be used to make a hasty retreat in a desperate situation or to jump over enemies and do damage without the fear of being fired at. Also, the stealth that is left after the landing can buy time for players to find cover quickly or to do as much damage as possible before you become visible again. Glide Featured on: HoverRobotNoBackground112417.png|'Hover'|link=Hover This ability acts like the Jump ability only that the flight trajectory and altitude are user-controlled, not pre-defined like the Jump ability, and that the gliding speed matches the robot speed at the time the ability is triggered, not slower or faster. However, robots using this ability are still prone to the stun effect upon landing (as the robots have 2 legs). This ability is the only one so far that allows for partial use and "reload while using" ability, as it can be used to maintain a constant altitude when using the ability, in short, controlled bursts. However, this ability isn't totally a "reload while using" ability as the player must wait for 7 seconds before the ability can be triggered again upon landing. Helldive Featured on: Mercury2.png|'Mercury'|link=Mercury This ability is like the Descend ability, but it has a unique twist to it; whenever it lands, it deals an explosive area damage around it, hurting any other bots within the explosion’s range. After three seconds in midair, the Helldive button can be activated again to instantly force the Mercury to the ground, allowing for specific landing points on enemy lines. There is a 3-second stealth period after the explosion. The explosion’s damage is unknown. Mercury pilots, should they have close-ranged setups, should use the Helldive abilities to target small groups of enemies, dealing damage to all of them at once and catching them off guard. An even better tactic would be to jump from behind a wall and drop down on top of them for an ambush. Overload Featured on: Hellburner2.png|'Hellburner'|link=Hellburner This ability acts like the Rush ability, however, the difference is, once the duration ends it causes an explosion in 50 meter area, damaging both the user and any enemy robots in the area of effect. This ability gives the Hellburner a speed boost a duration of 7 seconds before detonating, it then enters a cooldown phase of 3 seconds. It isn't possible to prevent the explosion from occurring once the ability is activated. Hunt Featured on: Pusuer2.png|'Pursuer'|link=Pursuer This ability combines the abilities of both Rush and Stealth, giving the robot a 66% speed boost and cloaking (cannot be targeted) at the same time. Allowing users of the Pursuer to quickly close-in and cause serious damage to enemies, and then retreating before the 10 second duration ends, possibly unscathed, due to the enemy being unable to target the robot. Once the ability ends, it enters a 20 second cooldown phase. Double Jump Featured on: Raven.png|'Raven'|link=Raven This ability allows for the robot to store two charges (20 second cooldown for each charge). When the player activates the ability its uses up a charge in order to jump (akin to the Griffin's Jump ability), and if the robot has another charge available it can use the ability again to jump even while in mid-air. When the ability is used in mid-air the pilot can choose which direction the second jump will take the robot. The mid-air jump gives the Raven incredible thrusting speed, which allows it to close in on a target, or evade a volley of rockets, faster than any robot in the game. Category:Ability Category:Jump Category:Robot